Panties Raid
by djkats3
Summary: When two ghost are bored this what happens.


The Panties Raid

This is a story about two ghost who is bored from the other side and thought have some little at night.

I own nothing!

At the other side before the of the other side collapsed

Enzo : Look who we got here

Stefan: Shut up I' m not in the mood right now

Enzo: Aw what the matter your little girlfriend killed ya

Stefan: No worse her obsessed ex boyfriend

Enzo: uh man sorry mate

Stefan: yeah right

Enzo: No I am. For now on you and me call truce( Enzo holding out his hand for hand shack).

Stefan: Truce( Stefan shack Enzo hand)

Enzo: Now you stuck here with me let have some fun

Stefan: Show me around

At the closed Grill

Stefan: Man sometime its awesome being a ghost. We can get free drinks and have this whole place to our self ( Taking another whiskey shot)

Enzo: Amen to that ( Taking his shot of whiskey)

Stefan: I see why my brother like you, you are interesting man not bad way but in a good way .

Enzo: Thanks mate let drink up because you never now what going to happen

Stefan: Let us cheer to for not knowing. And us live even though we're dead

Enzo: Cheers

Outside by White more main campus

The guy are now drunk and still bored

Enzo: Let go to the girls shower room

Stefan: no I got a better idea

Enzo: What

Stefan: Let go on a panties raid

Enzo: Man you crazier each time I talk to you

Stefan: They didn't call me the ripper for nothing

Enzo: point taken let go

2 hour later outside door of Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena

Lucky for them the girls not there

Stefan: OK this is our last room let go in

Enzo: Let go I get Caroline

Stefan: I don't care, I don't like her like that she my friend

Enzo: Right and I 'm the King of England

Stefan: Whatever let get this done

Enzo: Stefan look what Caroline has red thong

Stefan: Shut up Enzo!

Enzo: OK. What did find in Elena

Stefan didn't see anything which he already seen when they was together . He almost gave until something look like candy necklaces

Stefan: Candy panties

Enzo: She a freak probably was for Damon

Stefan: Oh well it our now

Enzo: I wonder what kind of panties Bonnie wear probably granny panties that girl is such a prude sometimes

Stefan: Why don't you go check

Enzo: She's your friend

Stefan: So?

Enzo: This your idea

Stefan: What are you chicken ?

Enzo: Fine I go check

Enzo went to go see what in Bonnie panties drawer and he was shock what he see

Enzo: Son of bitch Jeremy is one lucky son of a bitch. Stefan look at these leather thongs and here some cheetah panties with the butt cut out shape of a heart.

Stefan: That's enough

Enzo: I know you wanna see

Stefan: She like a sister to me

Enzo: A sexy sister

Stefan: Whatever let's get out of here

When they was about to get out they hear someone coming in

Stefan: oh shit they coming back how we suppose to get out?

Enzo: Over there

Stefan: Out window?

Enzo: Do you got any other plan ?

Stefan: No

Enzo: Lets go, we count to 3 then jump its not we're alive anyway

Stefan: OK let do it

Stefan and Enzo: 1,2,3, Jump!

Stefan: Shit dead or alive its still hurts

Enzo: Come on we still have go and figure out what we going to do with all of these panties

Stefan: I got an idea

Enzo: You and your crazy ideas

Stefan: They don't call me the ripper for nothing

Enzo: I know I know you don't have say it each time I say crazy to you

Stefan look kinda sad after Enzo say that

Enzo: Sorry what your idea

Stefan Oh you'll see( Laughing evilly )

The Next Day Bonnie, Caroline, Elena Room

Elena: Hey have any you find a really special pair of panties somewhere I was going to surprise Damon with them

Caroline: You mean your candy panties

Elena: How did you know about them

Caroline: I was looking for some thing but no I didn't see them

Elena: What about you Bonnie?

Bonnie: No, Sorry Elena

There was a female scream and 3 girls got up from there spot

All: what was that

Elena: I Don' know let go check

So the girls go check what was going on . They finally the same room where the girl screamed which was the dorms hall way. And what they found almost made them scream too.

Caroline: Who in the hell would decorate a Christmas tree in the middle September with panties and Lena there your panties you looking for.

Elena: Thanks Caroline I see that

Caroline: And who in the hell wear leather panties

Bonnie trying act innocent as can be

Caroline: Oh my Gosh Bonnie those are yours and you wasn't going to me

Damon: Hey ladies, Whoa A panty tree my lucky day . And who's the luck man letting their girlfriend wear leather panties

Damon looking around trying find the owner to the leather thong until he see Bonnie trying look innocent again

Damon: Bon Bon I knew it you was a freak in the sheet

Bonnie: Elena get your boyfriend before I do

Elena: Damon let go upstairs and study

Damon: We going to study alright and don't forget your candy panties

Elena: How did you know?

Damon: Doesn't matter I'm just going tear it off you

Elena didn't say anything else and grab her panties and Damon rush up stairs

Caroline: Well I'm going to the Grill study do you wanna come

Bonnie: No I'm stay here I got unfinished business I got take of

Caroline: OK see later then

Bonnie: Bye Care

When everyone left Bonnie make sure she stayed because underneath the tree was a pieces of paper

and it say Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday from your pals S&E

Bonnie: Fuckin Moran's She then threw the paper to trash can

At the Other side

Stefan: Told you it was good idea

Enzo: Yeah yeah I know you're the ripper

Stefan: You better believe it


End file.
